A Laughing Experience
by Dead Account - sorry guys
Summary: A tickle!Fic. Denmark came back from his trip and he wants to show the pictures he took to his "best friend" Norway. Norway, has other things in mind and just wants to read in peace. Denmark on the other hand... has ways of getting people's attention.
1. A Laugh with a Friend

Hetalia-Axis Powers! - A Laughing Experience

Pairing: **DenNor**

Summary: Norway isn't a smiling type. Denmark was not entertained. Who knew he would find Norway's pet peeve. /TICKLE FIC\\\/

Rated T for some yaoi, swearing, and a seke Norway

Roleplay Based-~ (AN:/ My roleplays are always in lit, I can't stand script, so no worries, broski, I think you'll enjoy this little fic. I expect it to be two or three chapters long. Also, in the roleplay I was Norway, and Keki was Denmark.

_**Enjoy~~~~~**___

_**I**_

_****_

_**I**_

Norway crossed his legs as he intently read the think book he was holding, already halfway through. He was enjoying this time by himself. Alone. Sweden and Finland were off doing something he doesn't care, Iceland was at his own home, probably thankful and lucky for the silence. But the best part was no Denmark.

Denmark had gone on a trip and hasn't been around annoying the Nordics for most of the week. It was a once in a lifetime thing and as countries, everyone knew what a lifetime was.

Norway looked down at his book again, wanting to finish it as soon an possible. Everyone knew that Denmark could arrive anytime now, and that's why everyone chose today to do their one last thing in this freedom moment.

Norway's thoughts were quickly interrupted by the loud _thud_ outside his door. Frowning, he stood up and peeked out the window. And just stared outside. After about five minutes, he walked over to the door and opened it, walking out of his home, and standing in front of the hyper blonde,

"Denmark.." he says, looking at the other in a blank stare, or what the other liked to think of, a _glare. _"What are you doing here?"

"Norway," grinned Denmark, putting an arm around the other playfully. "I just got back from my trip and I want to talk to you about! I even took pictures, want to see them? Yes, can I come inside?"

"You just got back? Why didn't go to your own home, in your own country?"

"I wanted to see my best friend first!"

Norway blinked. _That idiot, _He thought, looking at him curiously, _Since when were we best friends? Apparently ever since he loudly declared it to the whole world six months ago._

His attention snapped back when he heard a rip from inside. He walks in to see Denmark holding the book, earlier mentioned, and a few pages ripped from it and hanging open on it. He blinks.

"Denmark..." he says, slight aggravation in his voice. "What are you doing…. with…"

Norway sighs. A lecture won't fix up the idiot. And necessarily, he wasn't going to waste his breath on something he can fix with some tape or glue. "Give me my book," He lightly snatches it, and takes it with him into the kitchen, taking out the small, thin, clear tape and starting to apply it to the ripped pages.

"Sorry, Norge," Denmark says, looking over Norway's shoulder as he fixed the book. "But, hey, do you want to look at the pictures now? I went to a lot of places, and they're really pretty and I thought you would like to see them first. I was going to visit _Susan_ first, but I figured that my best friend would enjoy the pictures more." He grins widely, and in Norway's perspective, annoyingly.

"Susan?" questioned Norway, when he finally got it. "You know Sweden hates it when you call him that," he says, but decided to not even start scolding, knowing the other blonde would just ignore him. "Idiot..." he mumbled, walking off over to the couch and sitting there again, resuming his reading, though he already knew that Denmark would never let him finish reading, but he kept going. He felt Denmark sit down next to him loudly, grinning childishly.

"Come on! Pictures~! Norge!" He says, exaggerating the _o_. "Let's look at the pictures! Come on, the pictures! Norwaaaaaaaaaay! The pictures! Come on!" Though seeing Norway was ignoring him, he let out a huffed breath and leaned back against the couch, staring off into space.

But…

"Hey, Norway, do you have any food?" He asks, but was answered with silence. "Norge? Hey! Norge! Come on, I'm hungry!" he whines, poking Norway in the side.

Norway jumped lightly and then turned his head to slightly glare at Denmark. "What? Don't do that. What do you want?" He stops, seeing Denmark's grin. "…. What is wrong you?" he mumbles, leaning back against the couch again.

He got greeted with another poke, and he jumps again. He sees Denmark's intention. "Stop that."

Poke.

"I mean it, damnit."

Poke. Poke. Poke. -

Norway slaps Denmark's hand away, his face already flushed. "Stop." He grabs both of Denmark's wrist. But instead, Denmark twists Norway's hand gently off his wrists and pins him against the couch, tickling his sides.

"D-Den-!" exclaims Norway, trying to fight off the laugh itching its way out of his throat, but on;y got tickled harder and faster.

"Come on, Norge, it's fun!" Laughed Denmark, amused of seeing the usually stoic blonde's face red and happy to see the grin starting to appear on Norway's face.

Denmark reached up Norway's shirt, trailing his fingertips in circular teasing motions on his sides, feeling him jerk and squirm around.

Norway took in a giant gasp and burst into a quiet laugh, arching his back to try to get the bigger one off him. "S-to-ha-p!" he yells out, laughing.

Denmark starts to dig his fingers gently, but deeply into the smaller one's sides and move them around everywhere, and making some teasing noises like, "Coochie, coochie, coo,"

"Sh-shut u-ha-p!" Norway gasped, laughing even louder and squirming more. "I-idi-o-ha-t!"

Denmark pinched Norway's soft side of the ribs, causing the younger to squeal and shriek in laughter. But Denmark zoned put, letting his fingers automatically tickle the other. He was enjoying the other's rare laugh, and giant grin upon his face.

His attention was brought up again when he saw the smaller one gasping and begging to at least get a break for air. He stopped tickling him, a giant grin on his face to see the other's face still a burning crimson, and panting hard, regaining his breath. It looked almost… erotic.

He nipped Norway's nose, and got off him.

"Wh-what…" was Norway's response, sitting up, stilling gasping.

"Hey," grinned Denmark, "Can we look at the pictures now?"

_**I**_

_****_

_**I**_

(A/N YO BROSKSHIDANZA'S! lalwlawl it's done yay! So I'm of just revolving myself in just writing ticklefics. Send me a pairing request and for who to be tickled XDD I have figured out that tickling is my fetish and what fun it will be to write them… ^.^ so yup! R&R-rateandreview- and I'll love you guys forever! Auf weidersehn)


	2. A Laugh on the way Home

Hetalia-Axis Powers! - A Laughing Experience

Pairing: **DenNor**

Summary: Norway isn't a smiling type. Denmark was not entertained. Who knew he would find Norway's pet peeve. /TICKLE FIC\\\/

Rated T for some yaoi, swearing, and a seke Norway

Roleplay Based-~ (AN:/ My roleplays are always in lit, I can't stand script, so no worries, broski, I think you'll enjoy this little fic. I expect it to be two or three chapters long~~^

(SECOND AN:/ Thanks for the comments ^.^ I feel special! Lurkinginbushes Thanks for requests, I love getting requests ^.^ I'll create the Italy/Romano fic for ya, can you PM me for more details hun?~~^

_**Enjoy~~~~~ **_

_**I**_

_****_

_**I**_

Denmark made a small yelp and winced as Norway's large ten pound dictionary fell on his foot. Norway raised a brow at the taller blonde blankly.

"Did it hurt?" Norway asks, picking up his dictionary off the ground. Denmark, being the idiot he was, stands up quickly and grins, saluting playfully and shakes his head, but by the way his teeth clenched too tightly, it was a lie.

The librarian glared at them lightly, already irritated. Denmark always makes too much noise at the library, even though there was no reason to be there, only to be with Norway. Or annoy him, in Norway's case.

Knowing his "mission", Norway leaves the library, knowing that if he left, Denmark would follow and the people in there could read in peace.

"Norge, wait up!" Laughed Denmark, catching up easily despite his hurt foot. Norway kept the same pace, shivering as a few snowflakes drop from the sky. "…." He lets out a breath, seeing the warm fog coming out of his warm mouth and dispersing in the air. "Why do you need a big dictionary like that?"

"I have to use," Norway answers blankly. He glances up at Denmark, who was sticking out his tongue to catch stray snowflakes, and must have caught one since he jumped up happily. And slipped on some ice. Norway stops walking and turns around to look down at him. "You okay?"  
>Denmark nods and stands, still sticking out his tongue. "I bith ith whun I feil," he says, and it took Norway a moment before he understood what he said.<p>

"You bit your tongue?" he asks, hugging the book close to his chest, blankly looking up at the taller blonde.

Denmark nods, still having his tongue sticking out. He notices Norway shivering. "Are you cold?"

Norway doesn't respond after a while. "It's not warm outside," he says, and if someone knew him well enough, it was Denmark who found the rare sarcasm in Norway's tone of voice.

Denmark laughs cheerily. "Duh," he says, grinning toothily. "Why are we walking home in the snow?'

"It was not snowing when I got here… go to your own house," Norway said, now realizing of his follower.

"They're in the same direction!"

"Then stick to your own direction."

Denmark pouts and slows his pace so that he's walking behind Norway. He looks around everywhere.

At the sky.

At the ground.

At the side.

At the other side.

Behind him.

Then repeats the cycle, not having anything better to do. The scenery would have been nice. But everything was just white and covered with the snow from the previous nights. The clouds above were even a nice smooth white mass covering the whole sky as he could see, and the snow was covering the ground, and the trees. Snow always came early this time of year.

He looked in front of him, seeing Norway walking his regular pace, the wind passing gently through his hair, how his hips slightly swayed in his walk…

Denmark walked speechless, staring at Norway's ass. And a bright blush on his cheeks. "!"

It took him this long… to finally find out… how much Norway looked like a girl from behind. He started to snicker, covering his mouth, and looking at the ground innocently when Norway turned his head lightly to glance at him.

Denmark suddenly had a menacing smile curved on his lips, and he reached forward.

Norway drops his dictionary, startled at the unexpected touch, and tried to turn out of Denmark's grip, laughing helplessly.

Denmark keeps tickling Norway's sides, grinning widely and playfully at the smaller one's reactions to his touch, pulling him closer to himself to keep him more restrained. Norway keeps struggling and laughing, tears brimming in the corner of his eyes. "St-ohaha-op!" he exclaims repeatedly through restless chortles and laughs. He leans against Denmark, trying to get his hands away from his sides.

Laughing, Denmark stops and Norway goes limp against him, breathing in deep gulps of breaths and catching his breaths. "Oh…" he says breathlessly. "Oh.. j-jeez.." He wipes his tears, still breathing heavily, "You idiot,"

Denmark grins and picks up Norway's dictionary from the ground. "You dropped this, but if you want it, you have to catch me!" he dashes off.

Norway blinks, and pastes his regular stoic on his facial expression and keeps walking that direction. They lived in the same direction, he won't waste his breath running.

_**I**_

_****_

_**I**_

"Out. Of my house," Norway says, looking at Denmark tiredly. It was late at night, and Denmark would not leave him alone.

Denmark grins. "But the party is just getting started," he rests his head on Norway's lap. "Why don't you just got to sleep then?"

Norway bumps up his knee and Denmark falls off the couch. "You're probably eat all the food. Again. Like last week."

Denmark props his feet on the cushion next to Norway, lying on the ground. "I was hungry though, and you kicked me out,"

"And you snuck in again, eating all the food in my fridge and watching television on high volume." Norway huffs lightly, knowing the taller blonde wouldn't leave.

"So can I stay?" Denmark grins. Norway pokes his foot, to get it off of him.

"I don't care," I shrugs, noticing Denmark's twitch. Not even deciding to experiment, and hooks his arm around Denmark's ankle and starts to tickle his foot, dragging his fingertips around quickly.

Denmark's boisterous laughter filled the house as he squirmed around, grinning widely.

Norway, feeling amused, but didn't show it, kept tickling the older one's foot, not really showing any mercy, considering he wanted to get back at the other for tickling him first.

So technically, it was Denmark's own fault he was being tickled. He started this, and Norway was going to end it.

His mind wandered off, and he jumped when a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him down on the ground.

Panting, Denmark, faced him, smiling deviously, and tickled Norway in the stomach and sides, sitting on his lap to keep the younger, and obviously weaker one, from trying to get away. Now Norway's laughter filled his home, his head shaking and his chest puffing in and out for breath.

Seeing Norway's face get too red, he stops to give him a break. He notices he was literally on top of the shorter one.

Denmark's face flushes. Norway had his eyes closed, still panting for breath, an exhausted look on his face. He looked like as if.. he just had finished with… some… sex. That's what it looked like. And again, Denmark's thought was how erotic it was.

It was so erotic, that Denmark couldn't help but feel the bulge in his own pants. How turned on he was with seeing Norway so "aroused" as he thought he was.

He bends now, and presses his lips on the younger one, holding his head gently, and pulling him into a full liplock. He could feel Norway's face get warm under his, and the frailer arm wrapping around his neck, for a more warmer and deeper kiss.

Norway pulls back after a mere five minutes, gasping for more breath. "O-oh jeez.."

_**I**_

_****_

_**I**_

(AN:/ DONE WITH THIS ONE! AGAIN THANK FOR SUPPORT! Haha~ broski, again, I'm open for more tickle!fics!Hetalia requests ;) Love you all R&R for more, and I'd love for some ideas! PLEEEEASE! XDD lawlawlawl)


	3. Just a Laugh

Chapter 3: Just a Laugh

(THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS (some) FLUFF YOU NO LIKE THEN YOU NO READ)

(AN/:O- Personally I'm not a big fan of fluff, I don't read, and I don't roleplay it, but it's okay if I'm writing the fanfiction XDD)

Hetalia-Axis Powers! – A Laughing Experience

Pairing: ** DenNor**

Summary: Norway isn't a smiling type. Denmark was not entertained. Who knew he would find Norway's pet peeve.

/TICKLE FIC/\\\

Rated T for some yaoi, swearing, and a seke Norway.

(AN2/:O Nothing much to say, but thanks for the others requests and look forward for a story with Viking!Troll!Norway.

…

…

…

I just love Norway.

Norway's breathless laughter fills the residence as he squirms around on the ground. "Stop!" He snaps and lifts up his leg quickly.

Denmark's breath gets cut off and his falls off Norway, holding his crotch. "A-ah ouwch!"

Norway stands and fixes his own tie as if nothing's happened. "I told you to stop," he says, a bit peeved still, and his blank look into a small blank glare at his fellow boyfriend~.

"You don't kick people's crotch though," Denmark whines, waiting on the ground for the pain to dull out.

"Then stop tickling me," Norway calmly replies back and Denmark just stuck out his tongue stubbornly. "Get out of my house. One day is enough. Another day more and I will have to use force."

This caused the taller blonde to burst into laughter. "F-force?" he gauffs, shaking with the mocking laughter and pointing at the shorter one, whose face starts to tinge a slight pink.

With irritation.

"Yes. Force. Get out please," he repeats, trying to sound polite about it. "Get out of my damn house."

"Or what? What can you possibly do, Norge?" Denmark grins, looking up at him, childishly smile and expecting nothing,

Norway huffs and walks off the other direction, hating to admit he had no physical strength to move this brute.

Denmark jumps up and runs over to Norway, "Can we eat out tonight? And watch a movie?"

Norway looks up at him blankly, but he would never admit his heart skipped a beat. But nonetheless: "No,"

Denmark's face fell. "No? Yes? You have to say yes!" He laughs, picking up Norway and twirling him around.

By instinct he clings to Denmark and bites his lips. "Stop it, idiot," he mutters, and starts to pulls on the taller one's hair, to get him to quit. "Stop it."

"Can we at least order a pizza? We don't have to go out! And we can rent a movie! I won't stop until you say yes!"

Norway considered the thought. One night wouldn't kill him. And if he could get him to leave after the amateur date.

"Ja,"

Denmark grins. "Wear a dress to,"

He got rewarded with a smack on the head.

Norway looks up at Denmark, who was holding a fresh pizza box, some beer (not that Norway drank any) and holding a couple of old fashioned movies.

"How did you get all that?"

"I snuck out while you were in the study! And you didn't even notice," Laughed Denmark, before setting the pizza and beer pack down. "Turn off the lights, this'll be fun."

"The lights stay on," Norway states, and he sits next to him on the couch, and looked through the movies. "…. Dracula?" He questions. "Frankenstein? Huh…"

Denmark nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, they looked cheesy, and you like cheesy things so I figured, why not?"

Norway ignores that comment and just nods. "You pick. I don't care," he says blankly, but realized he was just talking to air, as he saw Denmark already putting in a movie.

"I hope you don't mind zombies!" he laughs and turns off the lights, sitting next to him again and grabbing a slice of pizza.

Norway had his face turned away from the television, to avoid the zombies tearing at flesh and insides. He decided he did mind zombies. And that he hated them. He hears the sound of arm disconnecting from shoulder and he cringes, and he gets a look from Denmark.

"Are you okay?"

Norway nods, looking at him blankly. "Zombies is just what I like to see," he murmurs, only to get a kiss from Denmark on the forehead.

"I would kill any zombie that comes for you," grins Denmark heroically, only to get smacked.

"Zombies aren't real. Idiot," he says, and he kisses him lightly.

Wrapping him in his arms, Denmark kisses Norway back eagerly, deeper, and teasingly, and Norway pulls back a bit. "You…. Taste like beer," Norway states, flustered.

"Oh yeah," Denmark grins, holding up a bottle. "Do you want some?"

"How many did you drink?"

"Just three! That's not bad!"

He gets rewarded with another smack.

(AN3/:O *UPCOMING STORIES*

Viking!Troll!Norway

Zombie Apocalpse- main ` Poland

Fem!- In the middle of a meeting, Germany in turned into a girl.

Tickle!Fics- Two have been requested and I shall do it after I finish with Viking! Norge


End file.
